A Wonderful Day in Seoul
by EXOST Panda
Summary: Seoul adalah kota yang indah bukan? Kota yang selalu datang ke dalam mimpiku sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan'nya'. Hey, bolehkah aku berharap agar kita bisa bertemu lagi untuk kedua kalinya? / KrisTao inside! / Gender Switch / KrisTao Shipper merapat! xD


Summary: Seoul adalah kota yang indah bukan? Kota yang selalu datang ke dalam mimpiku sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan'nya'. Hey, bolehkah aku berharap agar kita bisa bertemu lagi untuk kedua kalinya? / KrisTao inside! / Gender Switch / KrisTao Shipper merapat! xD

**A Wonderful Day in Seoul**

**Main Pair : KrisTao/TaoRis**

**Support Cast : SuLay, ChenMin, etc.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: GS, typo bertebaran seiring berjalannya waktu(?), EYD kacau.**

**Disclaimer: All cast belong to our GOD, I just own the plot :3 **

_**Eunhye's Note: **_**If you hate ****Gender Switch****, just close ur tab and don't read this story ;) Bash not allowed!**

.

.

.

Don't be a copycat

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

*:.｡. A Wonderful Day in Seoul .｡.:*

.

.

.

_Incheon International airport, July 7, 2013._

Kujejakkan kaki ku menuruni tangga pesawat yang kunaiki tadi. Semilir angin musim panas yang sangat khas berhembus pelan, seakan ingin menyapa kedatanganku. Dengan cepat, aku melangkah menuju tempat pengambilan bagasi. Sungguh, udara panas diluar sini perlahan terasa seperti ingin membakar kulitku.

Ingin rasanya aku cepat sampai di rumah dan bersantai dengan segelas _Apple Juice_ di tanganku.

Kurapikan anak rambutku yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin. Setelah aku mendapatkan koperku, kuedarkan pandanganku menyelusuri setiap sudut _airport_. Orang-orang dari berbagai negara —dan tentunya juga orang korea sendiri— tampak berlalu-lalang hingga menimbulkan keramaian. Sesekali aku tersenyum kecil disaat melihat sebuah keluarga atau pun sepasang kekasih. Tak jarang juga aku mendengar celotehan anak-anak kecil di sebelahku yang membicarakan tentang libur musim panas yang telah direncanakan oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

" Musim panas... ya? " Gumamku pelan.

Pikiranku melayang ke musim panas 4 tahun yang lalu, tepat tanggal 7 Juli, hari dimana matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya, dan hari dimana aku bertemu dengan'nya'...

.

.

.

_July 7, 2009._

" Bosan! " Teriakku kencang.

" Yak! Huang Zi Tao! Kau membuat telingaku tuli! "

Aku mempoutkan bibirku. " Aish, aku bosan Lay-_jie_~ "

Kulihat Lay-_jie _memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu kembali menyiapkan sarapan kami. Aish, tak kusangka ternyata Korea sangat membosankan! Tahu begini lebih baik aku tetap menjalani liburan di China saja!

" Sebosan itu kah kau disini, Tao? " Tanya Lay-_jie _padaku.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan.

" Haish, ternyata tak ada gunanya aku meminta agar _Yímā_ mengirimmu kesini "

" Mengirimku? _Jie-jie _pikir aku barang, eoh? Lagipula sebenarnya kenapa Māmā menyuruhku ke Korea? " Sungutku.

Lay-_jie _mematikan kompor lalu menatapku serius. " _Jie-jie_ hanya ingin agar kau mendapatkan pengalaman dan kenangan yang baru di Korea, Tao "

" Tapi _jie—"_

" Yah, sayangnya walau sudah sebulan kau disini, kau sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Seoul. Bahkan di hari terakhirmu berada disini! " Ucap Lay-_jie_ sarkastik.

" _Jie~ _yang kuinginkan hanya bersantai di rumah kita di _Qingdao_, menikmati liburan musim panas yang panjang tanpa gangguan~ "

" Oh, _c'mon,_ Tao. Banyak tempat di Seoul yang bahkan lebih mengasyikkan daripada di China! Tak inginkah kau berkunjung ke beberapa tempat? "

" Ti-dak "

Lay-_jie_ tampak kesal mendengar jawabanku. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan negeri ginseng ini. Lain hal dengan Lay -_jie_, _jie-jie_ ku satu ini sangat menyukai, ani, lebih tepatnya mencintai Korea. Dimulai dari budaya dan bahasa, bahkan ia memiliki _Ai Ren_ seorang _nanren_ korea bernama Suho.

" Tao..."

" Ne, _jie_? "

" Berhubung malam nanti kau akan kembali ke China, maukah kau ikut denganku dan Suho ke Lotte World? "

" Dan menikmati hawa kemesraan dari kalian berdua? Oh, tidak. _Xiexie_ "

" Tao, _please_... Lagipula _jie-jie_ juga akan mengajak tiga teman _jie-jie _dan Suho. Kalian bisa berjalan bersama jika kau mau " Bujuk Lay-_jie_.

" Aku tidak mau _jie_. Dan jangan memaksaku "

" Tao~ah, _jebal_~ "

Aku menatap aneh wajah Lay-_jie_ yang sangat dipaksakan untuk melakukan _aegyo_. " Aish! Baiklah! "

" Jadi kau mau ikut, Tao? " Tanya Lay-_jie_ penuh semangat.

" Ne _jie-jie_ aku—yak! berhenti menatapku seperti itu! "

Aku sudah bersiap melempar bantal sofa di dekatku tepat disaat Lay-_jie_ memelukku sangat erat. " _Xiexie_ _mei mei_~ " Setelah mengatakan itu, Lay-_jie_ melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang yang sangat aku kenal, Suho _gege_.

" Yoboseo? Suho~ah! " Seru Lay-_jie_ saat mendengar suara Suho-_ge_ di seberang telepon.

" ... "

" Ne, Tao mau ikut "

" ... "

" _Jinjja_? Dia juga mau ikut? "

" ... "

" Aniya~ Kau tahu? Aku hanya tidak menyangka ia mau ikut. Biasanya jika kita mengajaknya, ia tidak akan tertarik. Dasar _Cold Prince_! "

" ... "

" Hahaha, ne~ Chen dan Xiumin bagaimana? "

" ... "

" Eum. Araseo, jam 10, ne? Geurae~ "

" ... "

" Y-yak! " Wajah Lay-_jie_ memerah. Pasti Suho-_ge_ menggodanya lagi.

" ... "

" Nde~ _Wo ye ai ni_ Jun ma hao~ "

Lay-_jie_ meletakkan ponselnya lalu berbalik dan menatapku. Aku sedikit tidak nyaman saat Lay-_jie_ menatapku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

" _Weishenme jie_? " Tanyaku pelan.

Lay-_jie_ tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan berpaling melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding. Seketika, matanya terbelalak kaget. " Omo! Sudah jam 9! Tao! Ikut _jie-jie _ke kamar! "

" Tapi _jie_... " Kutatap Lay-_jie_ yang menarik tanganku agar mengikutinya.

" Palli! "

Entahlah, tapi aku merasa sesuatu yang tidak kuharapkan akan terjadi.

.

.

.

_Lotte World, 9.55 a.m_

Aku mendengus kesal sementara Lay-_jie_ tak henti-hentinya tersenyum kearahku.

" _Jie! _Haruskah aku berpenampilan seperti ini? " Tanyaku sangsi.

" Tentu saja, Tao-ie~ " Ucap Lay-_jie_ dengan nada yang menurutku—sok—angelic.

Oke. Bukannya penampilanku jelek atau bagaimana. Sebenarnya penampilanku cukup sederhana, _hot pants_ dipadu dengan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna pink dan dilengkapi dengan _cardigan_ putih. Rambut hitam kemerahanku yang panjangnya mencapai pinggang diikat _one side ponytail_ dan poniku kubiarkan begitu saja menutupi mataku.

" Lay! Tao! " Seru seseorang memanggil kami berdua.

" Suho~ah! " Lay –_jie_ melambai kearah Suho _gege_ yang kini tengah berjalan mendekati kami dengan diikuti oleh tiga orang di belakangnya.

" Annyeong chagi~ _Ni hao, _Tao~ " Sapa Suho _gege._

" _Ni hao _Jun Ma Hao-_ge_~ _Long time no see_ " Balasku ramah.

" Tao-ie, namaku bukan Jun Ma Hao "

" Nama Chinese _gege_ memang Jun Ma Hao " Ucapku polos.

" Ani, nama Chinese-ku bukan itu "

" Kalau bukan Jun Ma Hao lalu apa? "

" Ah... Itu... " Suho-_ge_ mengusap tengkuknya pelan.

" _Gege_? Apa nama Chinese _gege_? " Tanyaku terus memaksanya. Sekali-sekali mengerjainya juga tidak apa 'kan?

" Ne, nama Chinese _gege_ Jun Ma Hao! Kau puas? Hah~ Aku memang tidak akan pernah menang jika berdebat denganmu "

Aku terkikik pelan. Sungguh, wajah memelas Suho _gege_ sangat lucu!

" Tao-ie, berhenti mengerjai Suho " Tegur Lay-_jie_.

" _Okay_ _jie~ _"

Lay-_jie_ menatapku malas, lalu berbalik menghadap kearah ketiga temannya. " Tao, kenalkan, mereka teman kuliahku. Yang wajahnya kotak itu bernama Chen, yang pipinya seperti _baozi_ itu Xiumin, dan yang seperti tiang listrik itu Kris "

" Yak! Lay! Kenapa kata-katamu seperti menghina kami? " Sungut seorang bernama Chen.

" Lay... Kenapa kau harus menyinggung pipiku? " Tanya Xiumin-_jie_ dengan nada sedih, mungkin?

" Aku bukan tiang listrik. Kau saja yang terlalu pendek " Ucap namja berambut blonde dihadapanku dengan nada dingin yang sangat kentara.

Dapat kulihat Lay-_jie_ hanya bisa meringis pelan. Entah mengapa, sudut bibirku terangkat. Tampaknya hari terakhirku di Seoul akan sangat menyenangkan. Aku menatap satu persatu teman-teman Lay-_jie_ bergantian. Tiba-tiba, pandanganku terpaku pada _nanren_ berambut blonde itu. Sorot matanya yang dingin dan tajam seakan memenjarakanku. Aku tak tahu mengapa, jantungku terasa berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

" Sudahlah Chen, Xiumin, Kris. Lagipula yang dikatakan Lay ada benarnya juga kan? " Kata Suho-_ge_ dengan sedikit menyindir.

Otomatis, Suho _gege_ mendapat _Death Glare_ dari ketiga orang tersebut. Suho _gege_ tersenyum kikuk lalu menarik Lay-_jie_ dan pergi meninggalkan kami berempat.

" Tampaknya Suho dan Lay memang sengaja meninggalkan kita " Xiumin-_jie _menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

" Sepertinya begitu. Ya, Baozi _nuna_, ayo kita kesana " Chen _gege_ menunjuk ke suatu tempat dan menarik Xiumin-_jie_ pergi.

Aku dan Kris-_ge_ terdiam menatap kepergian mereka. Keheningan dengan cepat menyelimuti kami.

" _Well_... Bagaimana jika kita ke arena permainan _outdoor_? " Tanya Kris-_ge_ memecah keheningan yang ada.

Aku menatapnya bingung. " Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak? " Tanya Kris-_ge_ sekali lagi.

" Baiklah~ " Aku menggangguk pelan.

' _Kurasa tak ada salahnya jika aku meng-iya kan pertanyaannya kan? ' _Batinku.

.

.

.

Kepalaku terasa pusing dan perutku mual setelah menaiki wahana ini. Rasanya seperti mau mati.-_-

" Tao? _Are you okay_? " Tanya Kris-_ge_ sambil menepuk punggungku pelan.

" _Not at all_... " Jawabku singkat.

" _Really? _" Kris-_ge_ menatap mataku dalam.

" _Y-yes gege_ " _Gosh!_ Wajahnya dekat sekali denganku! Dapat kurasakan wajahku mulai memerah. Tiba-tiba, tubuhku terasa limbung.

" _Watch out_! "

Tepat sebelum aku jatuh, tangan Kris-_ge_ dengan cepat melingkari pinggangku dan menahan tubuhku.

" Istirahatlah dulu, aku akan membelikanmu minum " Ucap Kris-_ge_ sebelum meninggalkanku sendirian di salah satu bangku di dekat wahana _roller coaster_.

Kutatap punggungnya yang perlahan hilang di tengah kerumunan manusia. Tiba-tiba, aku teringat dengan dekatnya wajahku dengan wajahnya tadi. Uwah~ Andai saja tadi Kris-_ge_ tidak segera menjauhkan wajahnya, mungkin aku bisa pingsan di tempat!

" Tao? "

" Ah, ne _gege _" Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati kini Kris-_ge_ sedang berdiri di dekatku.

" Ini, minumlah " Ujarnya sambil memberikan sebotol air putih padaku.

Dalam sekejap, air dalam botol itu sudah habis total. Jujur saja, aku merasa sangat haus.

" Cepat sekali kau menghabiskannya. Kau sangat kehausan, eoh? "

Wajahku mulai memanas mendengar candaan Kris-_ge_. Ani, aku tidak marah. Lebih tepatnya aku malu! Aish. Segera saja aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam.

" Sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda. Ayo kita cari wahana lainnya " Kris-_ge_ menarik pergelangan tanganku lembut.

" _G-ge_... "

" _Weishenme_? "

" Tanganku... "

Kris-ge tersenyum tipis. " Santai saja Tao-_er._ Aku hanya takut kita akan terpisah di tengah keramaian " Ucapnya seraya mengenggenggam tanganku lebih erat.

Seseorang tolong aku! Lama-lama jantungku bisa rusak jika berdetak terlalu cepat seperti ini terus! T-T

" _Gege_! Ayo kita beli itu! " Sahutku senang saat melihat stan _Cotton Candy_.

" Tao-_er_, jangan terlalu banyak makan manis. Kau baru saja makan _ice cream_! Sebelum naik _roller coaster!_" Larang Kris-_ge_.

Aku menatapnya sedih. " Kris -_ge_ _please~_ "

_Okay_. Dia pura-pura tak mendengarku.

" Kris-_ge~ bbuing~ bbuing~ _"

Kris-_ge_ terpaku melihatku yang melakukan _aegyo_. Aku berani bersumpah bahwa sekarang wajahnya telah memerah! Haha~ Jangan meragukan _aegyo_ seorang Huang Zi Tao~! :3

" Aish, baiklah, kau boleh membelinya "

" _Really_? _Xiexie gege_~~ " Spontan aku memeluknya erat lalu pergi menuju stan _Cotton Candy_ dan meninggalkan Kris-_ge_ yang tanpa kusadari telah terbengong-bengong melihatku.

.

.

.

_Lotte World, Outdoor Arena, 08.00 p.m_

Kutatap jam mungil yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Waktuku bersama Kris-_ge_ sudah hampir habis.

" _Weishenme _Tao? "

" _Nothing ge_ "

Kris-_ge_ tampak sangat tidak mempercayai perkataanku.

" Ikut aku sebentar "

Aku menatap Kris-_ge_ bingung, aku menundukkan kepalaku lalu mengikutinya dari belakang.

" Tao, angkat kepalamu dan lihat ke depan "

Dengan sedikit ragu, aku mengangkat kepalaku. Mataku terpana melihat pemandangan dihadapanku. Pemandangan malam Seoul yang sangat indah. Lampu-lampu dari bangunan yang menyala bagaikan taburan bintang di langit malam.

" Tao, setelah ini kau langsung ke bandara? " Tanya Kris-_ge_.

" Ne _gege_ "

" Tak bisakah... Kau tetap berada di Seoul? "

" Ma-maksud _gege_? "

Kris-_ge_ memelukku. " _Wo ai ni _Huang Zi Tao "

Mataku terbelalak kaget. " M-mwo? Jangan bercanda _ge_... Kita bahkan baru hari ini bertemu... "

" Aku tidak bercanda Tao... _Wo ai ni_... Bahkan aku telah mencintaimu jauh sebelum kita bertemu... "

Aku terpaku. Kris-_ge_ melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap tepat di kedua bola mataku.

" Dulu, Lay sangat sering membicarakanmu dan memperlihatkan foto-fotomu. Entah kenapa aku tertarik dengan semua cerita-ceritanya tentangmu... Aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu... Dan saat kita bertemu tadi, aku semakin yakin bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu... "

" _Gege_... "

" Tao, _Wo ai ni_... _Would you be my girlfriend_? "

" _Dui bu qi gege_…. "

Dapat kulihat Kris-_ge_ tersenyum miris. " Tak apa Tao, aku mengerti… lagipula kita baru kali ini bertemu, tidak mungkin kau langsung jatuh cinta padaku "

" Bukan itu maksudku _ge_... Aku hanya ingin... em... Maukah _gege_ menungguku? "

" Maksudmu? "

" Eung... Jujur, setelah bertemu _gege_... aku berpikir untuk kembali lagi ke Seoul... Dan karena itu... Apa... _gege_ mau menungguku? "

" _Of course _Tao... "

" _Just keep loving me_ "

" _I promise it_ " Kris-_ge_ mengecup pelan puncak kepalaku.

Di malam musim panas yang dingin, kami berdua mengucapkan janji itu...

.

.

.

.

.

" Mom! " Sebuah suara menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

" Zi Yi! "

Kupeluk erat bocah kecil di depanku. " Mom, _I miss you_ "

" _Miss you too _Zi Yi "

" _Just miss _Zi Yi, eum? "

Kutolehkan kepalaku disaat aku mendengar suara berat yang sangat kurindukan.

" _Gege_! "

" _Bogoshipo_ Tao-er " Ucap Kris-_ge_ sambil memelukku erat.

" _ Nado gege_~ "

" Mom, dad, Zi Yi juga ingin dipeluk " Seru Zi Yi kencang.

Aku dan Kris-_ge_ tersenyum lalu memeluk Zi Yi, anak kami berdua.

Kalian bingung, hm? Tiga tahun yang lalu, aku dan Kris-_ge_ kembali bertemu, dan kami menikah setahun kemudian.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

_Eunhye's Break Time~_

Hai~ hai~

Eunhye dateng bawa ff oneshoot ;3

Otte? apa ceritanya menarik? Mian ne kalau aneh ToT

Cerita ini Tao's Side. Apa readersdeul tertarik jika Eunhye buat Kris' Side-nya? :D

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya :3

Gomawo~ :*

Mind to RnR? ;3


End file.
